Matchmaker
by 619
Summary: someone new enters goren and eames life and changes things between them. First fanfic hope you enjoy. BA later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi First fanfic i have ever written hope you enjoy please reveiw good or bad more chapters to follow_

**14 years earlier**

Robert Goren wakes up to find his fiancé of 1 year packing her bags. Confused he asked "what are you doing"

She say "I am leaving I have found someone else. When I was in Australia I am sorry Bobby really I am, I have to go." And with that she left.

**14 years later 1 police plaza**

Alex Eames walks in to the squad room having not slept very well the night before she was in a mood not to be messed with unfortunately the bad guys of New York city missed the memo. She didn't even get a chance to sit down before her captain was calling her and her partner Robert Goren in to his office. Robert Goren grinned he liked nothing more then to be out chase bad guys.

**Same day in Australia **

The sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky could be seen. 14 year old Matilda was a happy kid. She was a popular kid, lots of friends, a loving grandmother. Matilda's mother died when she was 10 years old not having a father Matilda went to live with her grandma.

Today was the first day back at school after the weekend Matilda's class was introduced with an assignment "Who are my parents and what do they do". For Matilda this assignment was going to be a challenge, she knew who her mother was and what she did before she died but Matilda had no idea who her father was or what he did Matilda decided it was time to talk to her grandma.

Matilda arrived home from school intent on asking her grandma some questions about her father. Opening the door to her house Matilda called "Grandma I am home"

"In the kitchen sweetheart" called Alice Matilda's grandmother

Walking into the kitchen Matilda greeted her grandmother with a hug and a kiss. Alice hugging Matilda asked "How was your day dear."

Matilda smiled she loved her grandma she was easy to talk to and always made her smile. Matilda told her grandma all about her day and then decided that it was time to ask her questions.

"Grandma Can I talk to you about something" Matilda said

Alice becoming concerned with the seriousness of Matilda's tone gave her granddaughter her full attention and replied "of course dear".

Sitting at the kitchen table Matilda started to talk. She said "we have this new project at school grandma called who are my parents and what do they do, I know what mum did and who she was before she died but I know nothing about my dad" pausing Matilda looked at her grandmother seeing the realization that her grandmother understood where this conversation was going Matilda continued on "who is my father grandma please tell me about him"

Alice knew what Matilda was going to ask before she even asked it. However Alice had no answers for Matilda all she could tell her was that "14 years ago your mother was engaged to a man but left him for someone else here in Australia but when she found out that she was pregnant things didn't workout between them and they split but she couldn't return to New York after the way she left so she moved back here and raised you until she died"

Matilda listened intently to her grandmother talking she asked " do you know who my father is, does he know about me" Alice sighed " no honey she never told your father about you and the only reason I know your fathers name is because it was on your birth certificate. Your fathers name is Robert Goren."

**1 Police Plaza**

Bobby Goren and Alex Eames had successfully chased down and caught the killer of their victim it was a case of an affair that went wrong the boyfriend became jealous and wanted more out of the relationship she didn't tried to break it off so he killed the husband out of rage. Coming out of the integrations room Goren asked Eames "Want to get lunch before we start the paper work or are you to excited to get the reports written up" Eames grinned widely at him replying "you know what just to day I think I could put the paper work of for an hour". After enjoying a nice lunch they returned to the office and now Eames and Goren sat at their desk filling out their reports another successful case solved. After such an open and shut case Goren figured he would nice to go out and have a few drinks. It was close to six when they finished their paper work and headed out the door for the night.

**Back in Australia **

Matilda headed towards the attic late that night to where her grandmother had packed all her mothers belongings after she died going through her things Matilda hoped it would tell her about her father and where she could find him. Matilda wanted to meet him and get to know what he was like. Going through her mothers things she found what looked to be her mothers diary opening it up and reading the page Matilda knew it was and this maybe her best way to find her dad. Matilda grabbed the diary and turned off the light and went to her room sitting on her bed Matilda opened the diary to the day she was born and as she flipped the page an envelope fell out Matilda read the front.

_Detective Robert Goren _

_One Police Plaza _

_New York City_

Matilda smiled she now had an address of her father she at least knew he lived in New York city. Matilda only hoped that he was still there. Matilda had decided that she was going to visit her father in New York city.

**One Police Plaza **

Eames and Goren had gone to a small bar just around the corner from Eames apartment and were chatting with small talk over a couple of beers when they were joined by there friends Mick Logan and Caroline Berek who also where detectives at 1PP after small talk and chatter about the case they had just finished they all called it a night and headed home. Eames dropped Goren off at his apartment and headed home.

**One Week Later In Australia**

Matilda sat on the plane looking out the window think about her impending meeting with her father as the plane flew over the ocean Matilda began to worry what if he had other kids now, what if he didn't want a kid in his life. Tears formed in her eyes as she whispered "Please let him like me, please".

**One Police Plaza **

Eames and Goren sat at their desk finishing up there paper work they both were finding it difficult to concentrate and the large piles that sat in front of them didn't seem to be moving anywhere. Goren looked up at Eames and smiled he loved to sit and watch her without her knowing she didn't have her defences up caught up in his own thoughts he was startled when Eames called his name.

"Bobby" She said and got no answer.

"Bobby, Earth to Goren" finally he answered. His check turning red from embarrassment. "What's up Eames" he said when he recovered.

"What's up we have miles of paper work to do and you are day dreaming" she said with a grin. Goren got a wicked grin on his face and replied "The day dream I was having was a lot better the paper work we are doing." Before Eames could respond Deakons called from his office "Goren get in here"

**On The Plane**

On the plane Matilda had just woken up from were she had fallen asleep, she wondered what her father was like and if he was still a policeman. And she began to wonder just what she was going to say to him when she saw him for the first time and if he would let her be a part of his life or would he throw her on the next plane back to Australia and her grandmother. With that Matilda thought of her grandmother and the note that she left her she prayed that her grandmother could forgive her for it and understand why she did it "I am sorry grandma but I had to" she whispered to herself.

One Police Plaza

Goren came out of the captains office not looking happy. Eames looked at him and said "What was all that about" Goren replied in a tone that told her he wasn't happy about what happened in the office "I have to go to Los Angelas to help on a case there I have to leave now". Eames was not impressed "What, how long are you gone for"

"I will be gone for two weeks" he looked doem at his desk as he started picking up his stuff. Just then Deakons approached their desk.

"So he told you about it all then" he asked looking at Eames.

Goren shook his head and answered " I haven't told her everything yet I only got as far as I am needed in LA and will be gone for 2 weeks but why don't you tell her the rest" Goren glared at his captain who was shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably he obviously wasn't happy with this. Eames looking from her partner to her captain was getting irritated that she didn't know what was happening and with gritted teeth she said "Will one of you tell me what you haven't yet told me" and with that and his eyes casted to the floor Deakons replied "You are to finish the paper work of there is enough there between the to of you that should keep you busy for the next few days and then take some time off until he comes back or more desk work I don't have any temporary patners to hook you up with while his gone" Eames shook her head and replied "What while he is in LA I am stuck he doing paperwork just great you know I think I will take the time off after this paperwork is done". The captain nodding his understanding as Eames continued "Yeah I think I might". The captain turned on his heels and headed back to his office before anything else was said or one of them decided to beat the crap out of him. Everyone knew that both Eames and Goren hated paperwork as much as they hated not working together and he had just hit Eames with both.

Goren finished packing his stuff up and Eames offered "I will give you a lift home we can pick up some take away and have lunch while you pack before you leave. Goren agreed grabbed there coats and left.

**Following Day New York City Airport**

Matilda stepped of the plane and looked around the airport it was big she could get lost here quiet easy she headed to get her bags and then to get a cab to 1PP. Sitting in the cab Matilda looked at the map she just brought of New York City. It was a big city and she figured as long as she was in the cab heading for 1PP she wouldn't get lost everything would be fine and once she was at 1PP and found her father she would be safe. With these thoughts she sat back in the cab relaxed and watched the streets go bye till she reached 1PP paying and stepping out of the cab she looked up at the building taking a deep breath and picking up her few back she headed inside.

**Inside One Police Plaza**

Eames sat at her desk and continued on with the paperwork that she was left with while Bobby was away. Since she had started that morning she had put a fair size dint in it and she swore to her self she was going to kill Goren for it when he returned. Even though it wasn't his fault and he was as annoyed about as she was she had to inflict harm on someone and he was it. Concentrating on her paperwork Eames didn't see the figure step onto the floor and talk to another officer who pointed her in the direction of her and Goren's desk she didn't notice her until she spoke.

Matilda looked at the two desk one chair empty and the other had the body of a female in it bent over writing. Matilda stood there for a shoot time nervous and not sure what to say now she was her, she finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Excuse me" she said quietly. Eames looked up at the quiet voice that had spoken to reveal a young child who looked scared and nervous, tired and had four bags hanging off her.

Eames replied to the child "Can I help you, who are you looking for". Eames noted the child became more nervous "I am looking for my father, I I I am not sure if he still works here or not" she replied stampering. Eames stood up from her chair and said to the girl "You don't know if he works here or not" "No I nev, never meet him I only know his name". Eames looked at the girl and could tell she was still scared and nervous she tried to make her feel a little at ease "Ok why don't you tell me his name and I will tell you if he still works here and if not we will look him up and find out where he works if he still a cop ok" The girl smiled and gave her a nod she was starting to relax a little she got a good feeling that she liked this lady she seemed nice and willing to help her out. With a warm smile Matilda pulled out her birth certificate and replied to Eames "His name is Robert Goren".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex Eames was speechless, it didn't happen often that she couldn't find any words but the news from this kid that Bobby was her father had shocked the hell out of her. Eames gave a shake of the head and tried to recover from the shock from the statement. After recovering from the shock Eames decided to make sure she had heard her right " You did say Robert Goren" Matilda smiled she new by the look on the face of the detective that she had just shocked her and that made Mitilda think maybe she knows him or has heard of him. Matilda replied "Yes that' the name on my birth certificate and the name that my grandmother told me" As she handed her birth certificate to the detective.

Eames let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding as she read the name on the certificate in the space next to the fathers name said Robert Goren. Matilda watched the detective read the certificate she asked "Do you know him". Eames looked at the child and nodded her head she replied "Yeah I do he is my partner". Eames gave the child a small smile still a little shocked. Matildas smile went from ear to ear, "You really know my dad, your really his partner" was Matilda's excited reply. Eames's smile grew bigger at the excitement of the kid.

Eames replied to the child "Yes I'm Alex" she held out her hand for Matilda to shake, Matilda took her hand and shook it she replied "I am Matilda, but you can call me Mattie, so where is my dad". Eames sighed she now had to tell the kid that her father that she was so excited to meet was away for the next two weeks "He's away in LA for the next two weeks" Eames could see the disappointment in the face of the kid.

Mattie's face fell she was so excited to meet her face that all disappeared when Alex told her that he was away for two weeks. She was also starting to get scared now to, her father was away, she was in a big city and had no where to stay, tears began to fill Mattie's eyes. Eames watched Mattie she could see the tears in her eyes and the scared look.

Eames said "Have you got some where to stay"

"No, was hoping that when I found my dad I could stay with him" Mattie had tears running down her cheeks by this time. Eames sighed she felt sorry for Mattie she was scared, alone and had no where to stay. Alex decide there was only one thing she could do this was Bobby's daughter and she couldn't let her go into New York City on her own.

"It's ok you can stay with me until he gets back" Eames said as she laid a comforting arm on the shoulder of Mattie. Mattie nodded her head "I would like that are you sure it's no problem" Mattie had perked up a little at the offer of Eames she thought at least I am not alone.

Eames replied "I'm sure, let me talk to my captain and I will be right back, why don't you have a seat and I'll be back ok" Mattie smiled and sat in the seat Alex pointed to and watched as Alex headed to the captains office.

**Captains Office**

There was a knock at the door "Come in" captain Deakons answered. Eames entered the captain's office and stood in front of is desk.

"Captain something has come up and I was wondering if I could take the rest of the time that Goren is in LA off" Alex looked at her captain she could see a look of concern in his eyes so she reassured him that it wasn't anything bad but she didn't want him to know about Bobby's daughter until Bobby knew.

"Its nothing bad captain, just someone unexpected has arrived and I don't want to leave her alone you know young kid big city"

Deakons was relieved he was worried for a minute that something serious was wrong. He remembered that he told Eames that once the paper work was done she could take the rest on the time off so he agreed the paper work could wait and besides he had daughters and it always worried him them out and about in the city.

"Sure Eames the paper work can wait I will see you back here Monday morning in two weeks with Goren, I know what its like kids in a big city scares the hell out when my girls are out there" deacons shook his head as he told Eames with a smile on his face. His girls always worried him. Eames thanked the captain and headed back to her desk.

**Back in the bull pen **

Eames headed back to her desk to get Mattie who was sitting in Gorens chair at his desk. Eames took the time on the walk back to observe Mattie, She had dark hair and she was of average height and she had brown eyes just like Gorens. Coming up along side the desk Eames looked at Mattie.

"Ok you ready to go, I will take you to my apartment and we will get you set up" Eames said. Mattie picked up her bags that we on the floor beside the chair, while Alex collected her lap top and her bag and grabbed her coat and together with Mattie the headed to the elevators.

**Alex's Apartment**

The ride to Alex's apartment was a quite ride the odd bit of small talk but mainly they sat in silence and lost in their own thoughts.

Alex opened the door to her apartment and walked in followed by Mattie. She throws the keys and her purse on to the coffee table and put her lap top on the desk. Mattie stood just inside the door and surveyed the apartment it was nice and Mattie got a nice homely feeling Mattie was brought out of her thoughts by Alex's voice.

"Come on, we will set up the guest room for you" Mattie smiled and followed Alex to the guest room. Once the bed was made up and Mattie had her stuff put away. They sat down on the couch and Alex's decided she was to tied to cook she looked over at Mattie and smiled "How does pizza sound to you" Mattie smile "Yeah that sound great" Alex ordered the pizza and while the waited Mattie and Alex talked Mattie told her about school and where she lived with her grandmother, that's when it hit Mattie she hadn't called her grandmother. Mattie gasped "Oh no my grandma she will be worried sick" Alex looked at Mattie "I think you better call her and let her know you are safe" just as Mattie was dialling the door bell rang it was the pizza. Alex paid for the pizza and returned to the room Mattie was talking to her Grandmother she looked at Alex and said

"She would like to talk to you" Alex took the phone and spoke into the receiver

"Hello" while Alex was on the phone to her grandmother. Mattie's thought about her grandmother she was quite upset and mad at her for worrying and taking off like that but she was glad she was safe and that she had found her father in a sense Mattie was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Alex speak again

"No ma'am it is no problem okay bye" Alex hung up the phone and looked at Mattie, she could she was worried and tried to reassure her.

"She was upset but I think she is ok now, you had her worried, come on lets eat before the pizza goes cold"

While they eat their pizza they talked after cleaning up they went to they lounge room and watched a movie before Mattie decide to go to bed she was tied from the trip and the long day she thanked Alex again and head for bed.

Alex sat on the couch and thought about the day it had been interesting she smiled to herself as she thought to herself there was noway I expected this when I went to work this morning Bobby having a daughter. This brought Alex to think about Bobby she said to herself "What do I tell him, how do I tell him" Alex sighed and before her thoughts could wonder again her cell phone rings looking at the call ID it flashed back at her 'BOBBY'

Will Alex tell Bobby? Thanks for reading guys and thanks for the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex Eames looked down at the name flashing back at her. She knew she had to tell him about Matilda she just didn't know how to tell him. With a sigh she pushed the button to answer her phone.

"Eames"

"Hey Eames it's me' Bobby replied smiling, he liked to hear her voice.

"Hey you, how's the case going" Eames loved to her is voice it always made her feel at ease.

"Its going slow look Eames I got to go I'll call you tomorrow" Bobby said as Alex could hear someone calling his name.

"Bobby I really need to talk to you" Eames was say as Bobby said again he had to go and hung up the phone. Eames was left listening to the sound of the disconnected line one the other end. Hanging up the phone Eames sighed she wasn't sure how she felt relived that she had time to think of the best way to tell him or disappointed that she couldn't just tell him and have it out there. Eames sighed again and got of the couch and headed for bed it had been a draining day.

**Following Day**

Alex hadn't slept very well the night before she kept thinking about Bobby having a daughter and how he was going to react when he found out. Alex got up, showered and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Alex looked up from where she sat reading the paper and drinking her coffee when the door to the guest room opened and Matilda walked down the corridor.

Matilda had woken this morning feeling refreshed after her flight yesterday and the emotional day find her father so to speak and meeting his partner had been exciting for Matilda she had gone to bed and slept the whole night and was now feeling full of energy and ready to face the day. She opened the door and headed down the corridor where she found Alex sitting at the table looking up at her with a smile, Matilda smiled back she found she really liked her dad's partner.

Alex smiled at Matilda "Good morning Mattie, did you sleep well"

Mattie smiled "I did, I slept the whole I must have been tied"

Alex laughed "Well you had a big day yesterday, would you like some breakfast, toast, eggs, cereal"

"Toast is fine thanks" Mattie replied to Alex. Alex got up to make some toast for Mattie. While Mattie ate breakfast Alex thought about what her and Mattie could do for the day, since she had been able to tell Bobby about Matilda she didn't want to tell anybody she was Bobby' daughter she didn't think it was right and she also decided it wasn't her place to tell people it was Bobby's. After Mattie finished breakfast and was washing up her plate Alex asked her what she wanted to do.

Mattie replied "I don't know, I never thought about it, I was just wanting to meet my dad" Mattie shrugged at that she really didn't know what she wanted to do she hadn't thought about anything apart from finding her dad.

Alex watched Mattie at the same time trying to think of what they could do settling on what she figured every girl liked she replied "Hmm how about a day of shopping, that sound alright"

Mattie nodded her head she liked the sound of that she loved to shop even if she didn't by stuff she just loved to shop so she smiled and nodding she replied "That sounds good"

Mattie went to shower and change while Alex got organised to go. When they were ready to go Alex looked the apartment and headed out with Mattie following.

They spent the day going from shop to shop, checking out all the latest fashion. Mattie looked over at Alex she was looking at a dress on the rack it was a short dress above the knees and it was a nice red colour Mattie thought it would look nice on Alex.

"That's a nice dress I think it would look nice on you"

Alex turned to Mattie smiling "You think so, I don't know"

"It will go on try it on you'll see" Mattie encouraged

With some encouragement from Mattie and pushing to the dressing room Alex was now standing in front of the mirror she looked in the mirror at Mattie who was standing behind her with a smile plastered across her face.

Mattie looked at Alex and said "See I told you, you would look nice" with some persuading from Mattie Alex brought the dress. Heading out of the shop they headed onto the next shop, heading out of another shop 3hrs later Alex decided it was time for lunch.

"Well Mattie after all this shopping, I am starving what about you, you hungry"

Mattie laughed at Alex "Yeah I am hungry" she said and they headed to a dinner Alex knew on the corner of the street they were on.

Sitting in the dinner after they ordered what they wanted. Mattie was looking out the window Alex took the time to observe Mattie she was really having a good time with her hanging out she could see parts of Bobby in her, her gentle nature, her brown eyes and her energy was not stop. During Lunch they made small talk Mattie thanked Alex again for the things she brought her and Alex telling Mattie she was welcome and that she could return the favour by helping her decide where she was going to wear that new dress she just brought.

After lunch they headed on to look at some more shops while shopping Mattie asked Alex about her father. Alex told Mattie about Bobby how he was a great cop, a good friend, she told her he was caring, intelligent. Mattie watched Alex as she talked about her dad, she could see the way her face light up she had this smile on he face that the more she talked about him the bigger it grew; Mattie began to wonder about the relationship between her father and Alex.

**Alex's Apartment **

Arriving home from their day of shopping Alex and Mattie were exhausted. Alex throws her keys and purse on the table and put her shopping on the couch. She was too tired to cook she turned to Mattie.

"Do you like Chinese?" she asked

Mattie smiled "Yes ma am" Mattie loved Chinese food. Alex ordered the food and while they waited the got a couple of drinks and headed for the couch they went through the stuff they brought.

Mattie looked at the clothes Alex brought her she tried to give her some money but Alex wouldn't except she told her it was a gift. Mattie looked up at Alex she had the red dress holding up looking at it shaking her head, Mattie laughed and Alex looked over to her she smiled.

"I can't believe you talked me into buying this were am I gonna wear it"

Mattie laughed "You will wear it trust me"

Before Alex could respond there was a knock at the door Alex got up to answer it and pay for the food. After eating they watched a movie, looking at the clock Alex noted it was past midnight. Mattie had fallen asleep at the other end of the couch she smiled at the sight she looked peaceful and trouble free watch Mattie sleep brought her thoughts to Bobby, it occurred to her then Bobby said he would call but it hadn't rang she picked it up checking for a dial tone. She checked her mobile to make sure she didn't miss his call, there was no missed calls she sigh and decided it was time for bed not sleeping very well the night before she was tired she woke Mattie and told her to go to bed and she got changed and went to bed herself as her head hit the pillow Alex was asleep.

Alex awoke around 8am the next morning to sun shining in the window and on to her face. Alex opened her eyes and stretched looking at the clocked she sighed it was time to get up she figured she showered and dressed coming out of the bathroom Alex picked up her mobile walking towards the kitchen she read 1 missed call. Alex looked at the number it was Bobby at 8:15am Alex listened to the voice mail he left.

"Hi Eames it's me, sorry didn't call last night, I got held up here I'll call you later bye"

Eames sighed as she hung up the phone she really needed to talk to him. She hit the button on the phone and it dialled Bobby's number, Bobby's phone rang but he didn't answer his voice mail came on so she left him a message to call her when he got her message and that it was important. Alex hung up and headed for breakfast and tried to decide what her and Mattie could do today.

After they had breakfast and cleaned up Alex and Mattie went to the movies and watched Big Momma's house 2. they both come out laughing they had enjoyed the movie on there way home they stopped at a dinner for dinner after they hired out some movies and ice cream they headed home.

Arriving home Alex got they ice cream ready while Mattie put the movie on they sat there watching the movies one after the other until Mattie announced some where in the early morning that she was going to bed Alex bid her good night and watched her walk into the guest room.

Alex looked at the clock and noted it was past midnight again and Bobby hadn't called she really needed to talk to him she had to tell him she just wasn't sure how she figured when she actually got to talk to him she would know what to say but she needed to tell him. Alex decided to head to bed she got changed and climbed into bed.

Alex was awoken by something later in the morning she looked at the clock it read 5:00 am. Alex grumbled to her self as she heard the noise again that woke her realising it was her phone and that she left it in the kitchen she rushed out to answer it, as she reached it stopped ring looking at the number it was Bobby she tried to ring him straight back but he's phone was turned off, she hung it up and cursed to her self for leaving it in the kitchen in the first place. Alex listened to the message he left telling her he wouldn't be able to call her until next week sometime because he was going under cover.

Alex decide she needed a coffee after that she needed to tell Bobby and it seemed every time they tried to call each other something would happen first he had to got and since then the could get each other they would miss each others call, not only did she need to tell him about Mattie but she missed him and just wanted to talk to him. Alex began to wonder would she get the chance to tell Bobby about Mattie before he returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**One week later**

Alex was sitting on her couch watching a late movie Mattie had gone to bed over an hour ago she had been worn out after the day they had gone to the zoo and to the movies. Alex was just contemplating going to bed when her phone rang not looking at the number she answered in her business sense.

"Eames" she answered tiredly

"Hey did I waked you" Bobby had been worried when she answered that he had woken her up.

Alex was wide awake now it had been to long since she heard if voice and she missed it.

"No, I was just watching a movie" she straightened up and smiled she continued

"So how is the case going" she ask.

He smiled the case was almost over and he would soon be able to go home. It had felt like he had been gone for ever not just over a week and it had been to long sine heard the sweet sound of her voice.

"It's almost over I got some lose ends to tie up and should be home by Friday" he was looking forward to seeing her, he didn't know why but he really missed her.

"Well that's good it will be good to have you back" she said

"It'll be good to get back, so what was it you wanted to talk to me about you said it was important" Bobby had been concerned when Alex left him a message telling him she need to talk and it was important.

Alex sighed she had tried to think of the best way to tell him but she couldn't so she opted for straight out with it.

"Bobby do you remember a women you dated about 14 years ago called Angela Matthews"

Bobby couldn't believe Alex had just said that name. He hadn't thought about Angie in years and here was is partner now talking about her. Bobby was shocked how did Alex know about her he had never told her, he hadn't really talked about her to any one he believed his personal life was just that personal and besides not many people felt like getting to know him. Bobby turned angry now he figured the only way Alex knew about her was from going through his things in his apartment, he couldn't believe she would do such a thing but he thought it was the only explanation. Bobby was brought out of his thoughts by Alex's voice.

"Bobby you still there? Bobby" Alex had began to worry about Bobby he had been silent for along time, she knew he was still there because she could still here him breathing into the phone.

"Yeah I am here, How could you do such a thing Eames, I didn't give you my damn apartment key for you to snoop through my stuff when I am gone, I trusted you and that's what you do, I got to go" Bobby said in an angry raised voice and hung up the phone before Alex could respond.

Alex was stunned Bobby had come back onto the other end of the phone angry she didn't know what she had said but when she accused her of snooping Alex tried to tell him differently but his angry tone and raised voice had drowned her out. Now she sat on her couch with her phone in her hand processing what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews everybody

Chapter 5

Alex sat on the couch stunned she shot a glance at the guest room door thankful that Mattie had gone to bed early. The shock of what had happened was now wearing off lex was becoming angry with Bobby and what he had said how he could think she would do that. She tried to call him but he had turned his phone off so she left a message.

"Goren it's me, I didn't do any snooping in your damn apartment, I haven't even been over there, look I need to talk to you it's important" Alex was angry at him but she needed to talk to him, she couldn't leave a message saying he had a daughter she didn't feel that was right so she just hoped he would return the call.

**Friday**

Alex was up early Friday morning she hadn't been able to sleep very well since her phone conversation she had with Bobby two days ago. Bobby hadn't called since that night and he was due back today, she had tried calling him but he hadn't answered her calls.

The day had been along day. Her and Matilda had gone out for lunch and hung out in the park for awhile. They got back to Alex's apartment later in the afternoon Alex's sister was coming over to stay with Mattie while Alex went to talk to Bobby. Alex didn't tell her sister who Mattie was but it didn't matter to her sister she liked kids.

"Are you sure this is ok" Alex asked her sister. Her sister reassured her and sent her on her way. Alex let Mattie know she would be back soon, she didn't think it was wise to take Mattie with her she wanted to give Bobby time to process it first if she could actually get the chance tell him.

**Bobby's Apartment**

Bobby sat in his apartment he was still angry over the phone conversation with Alex he had listened to her message she left. Before he could let his thoughts wander to much there was aloud knocking at the door, Bobby tried ignoring it he was doing it successfully to until he heard her voice and by the sound of it he thought she was angry.

"Bobby I know you are in there open the door" Alex said angrily she was annoyed with him by the time she had reached his apartment, he continued to ignore her calls and she knew he was home.

Bobby contemplated ignoring her but knew she wouldn't leave until she said what she had to say and besides that she had a key. Standing up and heading for the door he was still angry at her even though she had left a message saying she hadn't snooped around his apartment he couldn't come up with another answer as to how she knew about Angie. As he got closer to the door he heard her yell again sounding angrier then the first call.

"Goren if you don't open this door I am going to break the damn thing down" Alex was seething.

Bobby opened the door just as Alex was getting ready to pound on it again. He looked down at his partner with an angry look on his face.

"What do you want Eames" he growled he made no attempt to move aside to let her in he had no intentions of having any lengthy conversation with her tonight he was to angry. Unfortunately for Bobby Alex had other ideas she was tired and angry and it was his entire fault.

With one big push into his chest Alex had Bobby stumbling backwards into his apartment. She knew he had no intentions of sorting this out so she decides he was going to listen to her and have this conversation weather he liked it or not.

Walking past him and into his apartment she glared at him and headed for the lounge room were she put her bag

She said "You and I are going to have this conversation weather you want to or not, there are some things we need to get straight here" Alex was standing there looking at him her anger boiling as he tried to interrupt her.

"Eames" he started but she held up her hand for him to stop and she continued

"Shut up Goren, because this needs to be said First I haven't been to your apartment since you left until now, and it hurt like hell that you would think that I would do such a thing as snooping around your apartment" Alex didn't try to hide the hurt she felt when he accused her of that.

Bobby stood there watching her as she spoke and he could see the tears in her eyes along with the hurt and he realised he had made a huge mistake but that left him confused as to how she new about Angie. Before she continued he interrupted her and tried to apologise.

"Eames I am sorry, not many people knew about my personal life and Angie and when you asked about her I just assumed, I am so sorry Eames" Bobby was becoming scared that he had just ruined everything that mattered most to him because of that assumption.

"That's right Goren you assumed, but right now you have something else to you need to deal with first and judging by your reaction you do remember Angela Matthews"

Goren just stood there what else could he have to deal with besides not worrying his partner might just walk out on him. When she mentioned Angie again he just nods his head and replied to her in a confused voice

"Yeah like everybody else in my life she up and walked out"

"Yeah except she took something that belong to you with her" she was still angry at him for his assumption but she pushed that a side for now she would deal with that later, softening her tone and voice she took a step closer to him and watch for his reaction very carefully as she said the next part

"Bobby when she left she was pregnant, you have a daughter"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bobby was stunned had Alex just said that he had a daughter, that couldn't be possible Angie would have told him she wouldn't have kept some thing like that from him. But then again he thought she did cheat on him with someone else. He had to sit down from the shock of the news he was beginning to feel a little shaky; he lowered himself to the couch.

Alex was beginning to worry about Bobby after she told him the look on his face told her he had heard what she said. She watched is face change with different expressions as he processed what was said she watched as he lowered himself onto the couch he was looking rather shaky she tried to get his attention so she sat on the coffee table in front of him and spoke in a calm soothing manner.

"Bobby are you ok"

Bobby was brought out of his thoughts by her voice. She was asking if he was ok how can I be ok I find out I have a daughter I knew nothing about he looked at Alex she had concern in her eyes.

"I have a daughter, I …how…" Bobby was still in shock he was starting to stamper. Alex gave him some time to get over the shock Alex made them both coffee and headed back into the dinning room after handing him his coffee she sat back down on the couch, as he started to talk.

"Wow I have a daughter" he said finally been able to full digest it he began to smile he like that thought I have a daughter he looked at Alex as she spoke with a smile on his face.

"Yes you do would you like to know about her" she know had Bobby's full attention he wanted to know so he nodded for her to continue.

Alex continued after receiving the nod from Bobby

"Ok her name is Matilda, she's 14 years old well almost her birthday is just over a week away, she has dark hair, brown eyes and she's as energetic as you believe me, she lived with her grandmother in Australia unfortunately her mom died when she was ten, Mattie's really a sweet kid Bobby"

Bobby watched Alex as she talked about his daughter he began to wonder just how long Alex had known about Mattie as she called her he was beginning to become a little annoyed that she had know about her and not told him. He decided to find out just how long she had known with a curt tone he asked.

"How long have you known about her"

Alex looked at Bobby she didn't like the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes didn't comfort her either. She tried to read him face as she replied.

"She arrived the day after you left" Watching his face change Alex waited for him to explode she knew by the look he was going to.

Bobby saw red when she told him that she knew about Matilda for almost two weeks and never told him. He was angry and exploded

"Nearly two weeks Eames and you didn't bother to tell me" He yelled.

Alex couldn't believe all the anger she pushed aside was brought to the surface again and she let him have it.

"Didn't bother to tell you, I spent almost two weeks leaving damn messages for you, I tried to tell you on Wednesday night but instead you decided to accuse me of snooping around your apartment you hung up before I could tell you, and you continually ignored me calls since then, so don't tell me I didn't bother to tell you" Eames yelled she was out of breath by the time she was done yelling at him.

They were no longer sitting; they were both standing facing each other only inches apart. Bobby had realized his mistake again she had tried Bobby became distracted they were so close now that Bobby could feel her breath on him he couldn't help thinking to himself how cute she could be when she was angry a small smile came to his lips at that thought.

Alex seen the smile on his faces and became angrier yelling at him again. She couldn't believe he was grinning when they we in the middle of an argument.

"What the hell are you grinning at Goren"

"You're pretty cute when you're angry" He said with the smile on his face as he spoke.

"Wha… what the hell has gotten into you" she said a little shocked at what he said and that he had even thought she was pretty. Alex had known for along time that she was in love with Bobby but wasn't sure if it was a two way feeling, she thought after that comment maybe she had reason to hope. She shook her head what the hell was she think right now she was angry at him twice in one night he had accused her of things that weren't true.

Bobby stood there watching Alex she had stampered a bit at his revelation he watched her face soften at what he said. He had known he was in love with Alex it was something he had fought with for a long time, he never thought it was possible but now he thought maybe it was. he was brought out of his thoughts once again by Alex talking.

"You know Mattie is pretty excited about meeting you" she said smiling

"Well I want to meet her but I think it's a bit lat tonight don't you" Bobby said looking at the time it was after midnight he really wanted to meet Mattie but didn't want to wake her up.

Alex agreed looking at the clock it was way to late Mattie would most likely be in bed, Alex suddenly remembered her sister was at her apartment and proberbly wanting to get home she decided it was time to go she looked at Bobby sayimg.

"I better get going, let Jess get home, why don't you come over for lunch tomorrow, meet Mattie get to know her,you can talk and work things out" She turned picked up her stuff and headed for the door with Bobby following.

"Yeah that sounds great, I would really like that, but are you sure you don't mind Alex, its not putting you out, I mean you have done so much already"

Alex smiled "Its fine, I really enjoyed having Mattie around she's a great kid, why don't you come over around ten, that will give you guys time to meet and talk before lunch, sound good"

Bobby was glad to see Alex smiling he loved her smile and he really hadn't given her much to smile about since she got here.

"Alex I really am sorry about the things I said, And thankyou for everything you have done"

Before Alex could respond to Bobby he was leaning into her and she found her self leaning into him hypnotised by his eyes. There lips meet soft and lightly at first, they both applied a little more pressure trying to deepen the kiss. They stayed that way until they both needed air they ended the kiss at the same time they smiled at each other and Bobby pressed his forehead to Alex.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok" she kissed his lips again and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bobby closed the door to his apartment smiling it had felt so right kissing Alex but he couldn't help but wonder would she regret it tomorrow. He decided only time would tell and he would have to wait till tomorrow, with that thought he headed for bed to try and get some sleep.

Alex walked out of the building towards her car, hand on her lips unable to believe what had just happened; it felt so good and so right it scared her. Getting in her car she headed home and decides she would see what tomorrow brings.

**Alex's Apartment**

Alex's sister Jess was sitting on the couch watching a late movie when Alex walked through the door with a huge smile on her face she seen Jess looking at her with a curious look not wanting to tell her about the kiss until she knew what was going to happen she decided to do the talking instead of answering questions.

"Sorry I was so long how was she,"

"Good, she sure has energy, so everything's sorted out then judging by your smile,"

"Yeah, we had a bit of an argument but sorted everything out,"

After talking to her sister for another half hour or so Jess left and Alex headed to bed to try to get some sleep.

Neither slept all that much that night both were think about the kiss and what they wanted it to mean for them and secretly hoping that the other felt the same and wouldn't regret it. And also thinking about the meeting for Bobby and Mattie. Bobby was worried that she wouldn't like him or she would be disappointed and Alex could only pray that Bobby was everything Mattie could want in a father and vice versa.

**9:45 am **

Bobby sat in his car outside Alex's apartment. He had been up early that morning, he hadn't slept much all he could think about was meeting his daughter for the first time and the kiss he shared with Alex. He was nervous about seeing them both getting out of his car he headed for the building.

Upstairs in her apartment Alex was finishing cleaning up her apartment she was nervous about this meeting, about seeing Bobby since sharing the kiss worried he may regret it, and how things will go between Bobby and Mattie. She hadn't started preparing the food for lunch she decide that while Mattie and Bobby talked and got to know each other she would give them that time and she would prepare lunch. Alex had talked with Mattie earlier telling Bobby was coming by for lunch Mattie was in the guest room getting ready she had spent the morning telling Alex how excited and nervous she was and Alex spent it reassuring her that everything would be fine. She just hoped she wasn't wrong. As she put the last dish away in the cupboard there was a knock at the door looking at the clock she knew it was Bobby right on time. Alex walks to the guest room to see if Mattie was ready, she had asked Mattie earlier if she wanted to answer the door to him. She had agreed as long as Alex was with her because she was so nervous.

Reaching the door with Alex just behind her Mattie opened it to see her father standing there for the first time. He looked as nervous as she felt.

"Hi," Mattie softly said bringing Bobby out of his thoughts he looked up to see his daughter standing in front of him and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"Hi," he replied smiling nervously

Stepping aside Mattie let him in Bobby removed his coat and hung it up. He greeted Alex with a smile and together they headed into the lounge room and sat down. Bobby sat down on the arm chair and Mattie sat on the couch while Alex went to get drinks.

"What would you like to drink Bobby?" she said as she turned to head to the kitchen.

"Coffee is fine thanks," Bobby said although he was wondering whether a beer may have been a better choice to loosen him up a bit.

Alex waited in the kitchen for the kettle to boil hoping that Bobby and Mattie had started to talk. After making coffee Alex walked back to the lounge room carrying two coffees and a soda for Mattie. Alex walked in and heard the two talking.

"Alex tells me you have been here for nearly two weeks, you like it so far" Bobby asked.

"Yeah it's a really nice place, and Alex's been great she has really looked after me taking me shopping and letting me stay here it's really been fun, she's really nice" Mattie was starting to relax and she was really happy that Alex had asked him to come over today.

Alex sat down on the lounge next to Mattie and chatted with the two while they drank there coffee. She then excused her self to go and start dinner. Mattie offered to help as did Bobby but Alex told them that she was fine and that they should talk and get to know one another.

Standing in the kitchen about an hour later Alex couldn't help but wonder how things we going between the two, she was so lost in thought that she nearly dropped the dish she was holding when she heard voices behind her.

"Alex we decide we gonna help ya" Mattie said laughing at startling Alex all the nervousness she had felt earlier was gone and she felt relaxed.

Bobby was laughing from were he was standing behind Mattie he to was feeling a lot more relaxed Alex was right Mattie was an amazing kid.

Alex grabbed the dish and put it one the bench before she dropped it she turned around to see the two laughing faces.

"You keep sneaking up on me like that and you'll give me a heart attack" Alex said smiling she was really happy that both Mattie and Bobby looked relaxed and happy.

The three worked together getting dinner ready. Together they sat down and eat a nice meal and made small talk.

Mattie talked a bit about her life in Australia and Bobby telling them about his time in LA.

After dinner the three cleared the table and while Alex washed the dishes Bobby and Mattie wiped up. Alex decided she was going to have a little fun with Bobby she hadn't forgotten about last night the arguing, the laughing and definitely not the kiss while he put the dish away she put the dish cloth in the sink and got it wet the minute he turned around she throw it at him hitting him squarely in the chest it dropped to the floor leaving a large wet patch on his shirt.

Bobby was shocked he turned around from putting the dish away and was greeted by a wet cloth hitting him in the chest, he looked up to see both Alex and Mattie laughing so hard that they both had tears running down their cheeks, Realising they were laughing so hard he flicked Alex with the tea towel and started laughing at the look of shock on her face.

Mattie came to Alex aid and flicked Bobby back, they spent the next 30min flicking each other and throwing water at one another when they stopped they were soaking wet Alex turned to Bobby.

"Well that was the most fun I have had washing up," she said.

"That was fun," Mattie said since she had been here she had, had fun hang out with Alex and now with her dad to.

Bobby laughed he had been ganged up on and was the wettest of the three he turned to them.

He said "That wasn't fair two on one, you both supposed to side with me not against me,"

After some more bantering between them they decided to get changed and go for a walk to the park.

Bobby and Alex hadn't had time to talk to each other about what had happened the night before but during the day when the other wasn't looking the would steal a glance at each other both forgetting that there was someone else watching.

Mattie had noticed the looks that took place between her dad and Alex and decided to do something about it; she just wasn't she what yet but decided she would figure it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After spending the Afternoon wandering around the park, they headed back to Alex apartment.

Bobby and Alex had spent the time talking about small talk telling Mattie how they had became partners and best friends.

Mattie had talked about her grandmother and her friends back in Australia.

**Alex Apartment**

Walking through the door to the apartment, Bobby took their coats and hung them up before heading into the apartment.

Alex looked over to Mattie and said "Why don't you choose a video and I'll grab some drinks, do you want beer or coffee Bobby?"

"Beer is fine," he answered Alex as he walked into the lounge room he took a seat on the arm chair.

Mattie had put the movie into the DVD player and took a seat on the lounge chair ready to watch the movie.

Alex returned from the kitchen carrying the two beers and a soda she took a seat next to Mattie.

"So what are we watching?"

"Dante's Peak," Mattie smiled she loved that movie.

They sat on the couch watching Dante's Peak and chatting about the day.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow," Mattie asked

"I don't know, what would you like to do," Bobby asked Mattie he hadn't really thought about it.

"How about we go shopping, and then to the movies," Mattie suggested.

"O.k. if that's what you want to do, we can do that," Bobby replied the look that every guy has when he has to go shopping.

Alex was laughing at the look on Bobby's face when Mattie had suggested going shopping. Alex had been shopping with Bobby before and she knew how much he hated it but knew he would go for Mattie.

Bobby glared at Alex he knew she knew how he felt about shopping but also knew why he had agreed to go and before Bobby could say anything he heard Mattie talking again.

"What do you think Alex, are you up for some shopping?" Mattie said she wanted Alex to come she liked spending time with her and was working on a plan to get the two together.

They sat and watched the rest of the movie after making plans for tomorrow. Towards the end of the movie Mattie had fallen asleep with her head on Alex's shoulder.

Bobby looked across to the couch that Alex was sitting on with Mattie asleep on her shoulder he liked the picture it presented. He watched her for a couple of second and thought about how much he loved her and what a great mother she would make someday. He only wished it would be his kids, with that thought Bobby turned back and watched the end of the movie.

At the end of the movie Alex looked over at Bobby as he stood up to change the DVD. She watched him change the DVD over, and thought about what a nice butt he had. Alex shook her head and looked down at Mattie.

"She must have been tired," she said

"Yeah, it's been a big day for her," he replied turning around to take his seat again.

"Yeah, it's been a big day for you to," Alex said

"Yeah, but a good day," he said with a smile. He meant it to; it had been a great day, spending it with the now two most important people in his life.

Alex smiled and looked down at Mattie it had been a good day. She had fun hanging out with them and was glad that they seemed to be getting on well. She looked up at the sound of Bobby's voice.

"Alex, can we talk," Bobby said

"Yeah sure," Alex said a little nervous knowing what he wanted to talk about, she looked down at Mattie again.

"How about we get Mattie to bed and a drink and then we can talk?" Alex asked

"o.k., I'll grab some drinks if you want to wake Mattie," Bobby said as he got up off the chair.

"Sure," Alex replied then began to wake Mattie up.

"Mattie, Mattie honey wake up," Alex gentle shook Mattie's shoulder.

Mattie slowly woke at her name been called

"Yeah," she said sleepily

"Why don't you go to bed," Alex gently said to her

"okay, goodnight," Mattie said tiredly as she hugged Alex goodnight then walked into the kitchen.

"Goodnight Dad," she said as she hugged Bobby goodnight and headed off to bed.

Bobby smiled it felt good hearing her call him dad, he grabbed two beers from he fridge and headed into the lounge room to talk with Alex.

"Alex, about last night I'm so," Before Bobby could finish what he was saying Alex interrupted him.

"So help me good Bobby, if you apologise for kissing me I am gonna damn well shoot you,"

Bobby closed his mouth quickly and looked at Alex. Maybe he had been wrong and she really did have feelings for him.

"Ok, what" Bobby was interrupted again this time with a knock at the door.

Alex sighed and got up to answer the door after apologising to Bobby for the interruption. She couldn't help but wonder if they would ever get to have this conversation.

Opening the door Alex was shocked to see her parents standing on the other side.

"Mom, Dad, Hi what are you guys doing here?" Alex asked

"We were on the way home from the theatre and thought we would drop in and say Hi!" Alex's mother Alice replied to her daughter as she entered the apartment.

Together they entered the apartment. Alice noticed Bobby sitting on the couch and head for him. She and her husband John had meet Bobby a number of times and she was very fond of him.

"Robert honey, how are you?" she said giving him a hug

"I'm good Alice, how are you and John doing?" he replied hugging her back

"Oh we're good honey," she said as her husband and Alex came through the door.

"Bobby son, good to see you," John said as he shook hands with Bobby.

"Good to see you to John," Bobby smiled he liked Alex's parents.

Alex went and made some coffee for her parents and went back to the lounge room.

"So Bobby what have you been up to? I haven't seen you around for a couple of weeks," John said looking over at Bobby

"I was in L.A for a couple of weeks," he replied to John

Alex and her mom were quietly talking to each other when john spoke to her

"What about you Alex, I haven't seen you for a while, phone calls are nice but I like to see my daughter occasionally to," John said teasingly chastising his daughter.

"I am sorry dad, I thought you liked been free of us kids," she said teasing him back.

Mean while on the couch beside Alex her mother had noticed a pair of Mattie's shoes beside the lounge she picked them up and turned to Alex.

"Aren't these a little small for you Alex," Alice said holding the shoes up for Alex to see.

Alex looked at the shoes then at Bobby seeing the look in his eyes Alex replied

"There Mattie's," she replied smiling looking at Bobby again she could see the smile of a proud father.

"Who is Mattie?" Alice enquired looking at Alex and then turning to Bobby as he answered.

"Mattie is my daughter!" Bobby said proudly

Alice stared at Bobby unsure if she heard him correctly or not.

John had just taken a drink of his coffee and nearly choked on it when Bobby had said he had a daughter.

Both John and Alice looked at Bobby and then turned to look at Alex the back at Bobby both now certain they weren't kidding and after getting over the shock they both wanted to know more.

Alex and Bobby both spent sometime telling Alice and John about Mattie.

Realising that they weren't going to be able to have the talk tonight Bobby thought it best if he goes home and lets Alex visit with her parents. So after bidding his farewells to Alex's parents he headed for the door with Alex following he put on his coat and opened the door he turned to her.

"Thanks for everything today Alex, it has been good, I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he stepped out the apartment.

"Your welcome, goodnight," she said. She wanted to kiss him so bad but thought better of it with her parents in the next room and unsure if he felt the same about her she chose the safe option and just smiled instead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**One Month Later**

Alex and Bobby had never gotten to have the talk about that kiss from a month ago. Every time they went to talk about it they were interrupted by someone or something.

And every time Mattie tried to set them up something always came up so instead Mattie decide that she could no longer do this alone. She had to get some help and she knew just who to ask.

**One Police Plaza **

Mattie walked into 1PP, getting off the elevator she headed for her dad and Alex's joining desks. When she reached them she noticed neither was there.

"Detective Barek, do you know where dad and Alex are?" Mattie asked looking over to the other detective's desk.

"Yeah, they went to interview a witness, they should be back soon," Detective Caroline Barek said.

Mattie smiled and looked over to captain Deakins office and decided to say hello, Mattie knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

**Captain Deakin's Office**

"Come in," Deakins answered the knock at his door.

"Hello Captain D," Mattie said walking into his office and greeting him with her nickname for him.

"Hi Mattie, grab a seat how are you," He replied smiling. He loved this kid like one of his own.

"I am good, but I need your help with something cap, think you can help me out?" Mattie Asked smiling she liked Deakins and knew he would help her.

"If I can Mattie, what do you need help with?" He replied looking at Mattie curiously

"Well, it concerns your two favourite people," Mattie said with her smile growing larger.

"You mean your dad and Alex?" Deakins said smiling at the mention of his best team

"Yep, how would you like to help me play Matchmaker for them?" Mattie answered nodding her head and still smiling.

"I'm in," Deakins replied with a huge grin on his face he was going to love helping Mattie set up his favourite detectives. He always thought they were perfect for each other.

Mattie and the captain chatted for a while longer until Mattie heard the voices of her dad and Alex out in the bullpen. She bid farewell to the captain and went out to say hello.

"Hey you two," she said to the pair as they sat down at their desks with their coffee.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?" Bobby asked looking up from is desk smiling at seeing his daughter.

"It was ok," Mattie said and turned to Alex as Alex spoke to her.

"Hi kiddo, what are you up to?" Alex asked Mattie. Alex and Mattie had become close over the month that Mattie had been here.

"Well, I just come to hit dad up for some money," Mattie said smiling turning back to Bobby.

"Money what for?" Bobby asked teasing his daughter.

"Oh I don't know drugs, alcohol, contraceptives" Mattie said trying not to laugh at the look on her dad's face.

Alex near choked on her mouthful of coffee at the look on Bobby's face at what Mattie had said. He had complete and utter shock there it was a priceless look that Alex enjoyed seeing.

Bobby looked up at Alex were she had nearly choked on her coffee and could see her trying to stifle a laugh. He glared at her then looked up at his daughter who was also trying not to laugh at him.

"That's very funny Matilda," He said with a smile growing on his face.

"Alex thought so," She replied looking over at Alex and they both burst out laughing.

**One Week Later **

Bobby and Alex had just returned from apprehending a suspect and Alex wasn't happy at Bobby who had gone into a room with a crazy lunatic with a gun and she was letting him know it.

"What the hell possessed you to go in to the room with him?" Alex yelled at him.

The whole squad room turned to look at the two who rarely fought in front of anyone were now in a full blown argument that brought Deakins out of his office. He looked at the two who had stoped just at the entrance to the squad room while arguing. Deakins noticed Mattie sitting at Alex desk watching he walked over to her and smiled.

"Well, what do you suggest we do with them? I don't think our dinner scam will work tonight,"

"We could always lock them in a cell out back until they work it out," Mattie said turning to Deakins.

"You know that's the best idea I have heard all day," With that reply Deakins called out to the two detectives.

"Goren, Eames come with me now," Deakins ordered

Both Alex and Bobby looked up at their captain and found Mattie sitting watching the exchange between them take place both had forgotten where they were and who was watching the headed towards Deakins and Mattie.

Mattie stood up out of Alex chair when they approached she hugged her father and Alex saying hello to them as they walked past following Deakins.

They reached the back where the cells were and both a little confused looked at the captain.

"What are we doing back here captain?" Bobby asked.

"Well, your daughter came up with an idea, Mattie," Deakins replied watching them he turned slightly looking over Alex's shoulder to where Mattie was standing.

Both Alex and Bobby turned to see Mattie standing behind them with a serious look on her face; she had never seen them fight like that before.

"Mattie," Bobby asked

With a gentle push on both of their arms Mattie managed to get them inside one of the cells before they realised what was happening and with a nod to the captain he shut the door locking it, once it was looked she spoke.

"Now I'll talk," Mattie said watching both Alex and Bobby as she spoke, she had a feeling by the looks on their faces she was a good as choked when they got out of there.

"Mattie open the door," Bobby calmly told his daughter.

But Mattie held her hand up to interrupt him.

"Can't dad until you and Alex talk this out, I love you both very much, and want you both in my life, so I am not gonna sit back and let you rip each other apart, you are going to stay locked up in this cell until you work this out and then I'll let you out not before," Mattie replied honestly to her dad.

"Mattie," Alex had finally spoken for the first time since been back there.

"Sorry Alex but work it out and I let you out," Mattie said and then turned to captain Deakins.

"Lets go Cap, they have talking to do," And with that both Mattie and the captain left, leaving Bobby and Alex alone.

Deakins had stood there and watched Mattie move the two detectives back into the cell before they knew what was happening he was shutting and locking the door. He stood there watching as she spoke to them, he knew why she was doing it and he agreed they were a perfect pair if only they would admit how they felt they probably wouldn't argue as much. He followed Mattie out the door leaving the two alone hoping they wouldn't kill each other.

Let me know what you guys think. Will they work it out or rip each other apart?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bobby stood leaning against the bars unable to believe that his own daughter would lock him and his partner in a cell. He hadn't meant for the argument to get so heated but things had gotten out of control now he was locked in a cell with his angry partner.

Alex sat on the cot in the back of the cell she was angry at her partner for putting her through the emotional ring of whether or not he would come out of that room alive. At the same time disappointed at the fact that Mattie had seen them argue to apoint that they were yelling at one another. And here she was now stuck in a cell with an angry Bobby Goren.

An hour had past and neither one had spoken to the other Bobby was now sitting on one end of the cot and Alex remained seated on the other end with her head leaning back. They both looked towards the door when they heard it open and seen Mattie walk in looking at the two.

Mattie looked at her dad then at Alex she could see the tension between them and how far away they were sitting and knew they hadn't talked yet.

"I thought you might be hungry," Mattie said

"Well you let us out and we can go and eat," Bobby answer his daughter, hoping she would let them out.

"Sorry Dad but you guys haven't worked it out yet, so I brought food with me, pizza," Mattie said shaking her head no at her dad.

"Well are you at least going to open the door so we can eat?" Bobby asked trying to get his daughter to open the door.

"Nice try Dad but the minute I open this door you'll both ambush me to either get as far away from the other as possible or you'll both try to throttle me at the same time," Mattie said smiling at her Dad, she knew what he was up to.

"Come on Mattie we promise we won't throttle you," Alex promised Mattie.

Mattie looked over at Alex as she got up of the cot where she had remained sitting.

"Nice try Alex but can't because then you won't talk and you'll both stay mad at each other," Mattie said

They Both gave up trying to convince Mattie to let them out it was clear to them that she was serious in her words that she wasn't letting them out until they worked it out.

They all sat and ate together neither Alex or Bobby looked at each other or spoke to each other the whole time so Mattie done most of the talking during tea, talking about school and her new friends she was making. They were just finishing tea off when Deakins walked in carrying two coffees and a soda.

"Now I'll give you both a cup of coffee if you promise not to through it at the other," He said with a grin he knew when they got out that they would kill him so he was enjoying it while he could.

"Yeah we promise," The both said together, both of them wouldn't they were desperate for a coffee.

After a little more conversation Deakins and Mattie turned to leave the room when Mattie turned around and walked back to the cell and gave her dad a hug through the bars the best she could and then hugged Alex saying as she left the from

"You'll thank me for doing this one day," and with that Bobby and Alex were alone again.

Alex leaned against the wall and let her head rest against it as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I guess we aren't getting out of here tonight," Alex said more to her self then to Bobby she didn't even think he was paying attention until he responded.

"Why you got a date?" Goren growled at her

"Excuse me," Alex said crossing her arms across her chest as she glared back at Goren.

"You heard, so is he a sleaze you picked up in a bar or another married man?" Bobby said with resentment evident in his voice.

Alex closed her eyes at the comment he made, trying to keep control of the anger in side her from boiling over.

"That was low Goren, even for you," she said in a hiss directing her anger at him

"I don't" Bobby began but was cut of by Alex.

"Shut up Goren this conversation is over," Alex yelled back at him she didn't want him to finish that sentence in case he said something they both may regret.

"Why Eames, Huh, remember you started this argument not me," Bobby yelled back their voices growing louder each time they spoke.

"Yeah I remember Goren I started it after you walked in to a room with a nut who had a gun, and I am not supposed to get upset, What do you have some kind of death wish?" Alex replied to him.

"What you don't want a new partner?" Bobby through back at her knowing that comment would hurt her but he didn't care at the moment.

"I don't want to have to tell your daughter that her daddy is never coming home, Goren," Alex screamed back at him pointing her finger at him putting all her anger in to her voice she ignored the comment about wanting a new partner but the hurt it caused she was sure would register in her eyes.

"I am sure you would love to tell her that Eames," Goren spat back at her

"You son of a," Eames never finished the sentence her anger got the better of her and she through a right hook which connected hard with Goren's jaw.

Goren stubbled backwards and fell to the floor both from the shock of her hitting him and the force in which she did. He sat on the floor rubbing his jaw it hurt like hell but he figured he deserved that and so much more for the things he had said to her. He watched her leaning against the wall looking out of the cell with her back to him he could tell from the slight shake of the shoulders that she was either crying or close to tears. He decided he needed to make it right standing up still rubbing his jaw he slowly walked towards her.

Eames stood leaning against the wall with her back to him letting the tears silently fall she felt really bad about hitting him but he had made her so angry she just lost it. Her hand hurt like hell from where she hit him, she also felt bad about the things she had said she knew he didn't mean what he said or at least she hoped he didn't they were both just angry. But she decides to make things right with him and apologise so she slowly turned around to face him.

Bobby stopped in his tracks when she turned around at first worried that she'd hit him again. But seeing the tears on her face broke his heart he had to make it right and fast he hated the look on her face and even worse the fact he put it there.

"Alex I'm, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say those things," Bobby managed to get out as his eyes filled with tears. He prayed that he hadn't lost her.

"I know, I'm sorry to I shouldn't have hit you, are you ok?" Alex asked through the tears that were now coming faster.

"Nothing I didn't deserve," Bobby said softly wiping away a few tears that slipped down his check.

"I really am sorry," Alex said again as she reached up and touched his jaw were she hit him.

Bobby leant into her palm turning his head into her palm and kissed it putting his hand over the top of hers as he did so.

Alex flinched at Bobby's hand touching hers and watched as he pulled back after kissing her palm looking at her concerned he did the wrong thing he tried apologising.

"Alex I'm" Bobby was interrupted by Alex before he finished

"You didn't do anything wrong Bobby, my hand just hurts from were I hit you," Alex explained.

Bobby took Alex's hand and looked at it. It had begun to swell across her knuckles, wanting to take away the pain he raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"Does that feel better?" he asked slightly smiling for the first time since been locked in the cell.

"Much better," Alex answered returning a smile back to him that grew bigger when he smiled again.

"Good, Mattie says if you kiss it, it feels better," Bobby smiled again when he thought about his daughter.

"Really, in that case," Alex said smiling as she stretched up and kissed Bobby's jaw where she hit him. Loving the feel of his warm skin on her lips.

Bobby smiled when he felt Alex's lips on his jaw he couldn't help but notice how right it felt. He turned to look at Alex how was smiling at him he returned her smile as their eyes meet he leaned in watching her eyes for any sign she didn't want this but found nothing but love in them.

There lips meet and sparks flew through their bodies, the kiss started of a soft and gentle but grew in intensity quickly as Bobby slipped his tongue into Alex's mouth deepening the kiss putting all his love he felt for her into it.

Alex let her tongue dance with Bobby's she loved the taste of him and was all for him deepening the kiss she wanted him to know how much she loved him.

The Kiss lasted for what felt like hours to them but was only in fact minutes pulling their lips apart so they could get some much needed air they both looked at each other smiling.

"Alex, I love you so much," Bobby said to Alex after gaining his breath.

"I love you to," Alex replied with tears in her eyes.

Alex leaned in and kissed him again this time Alex deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer. Bobby wrapped his arms around her waste and tried to pull her even close deciding he was never letting her go.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Everybody in the squad room had left hours ago and only Mattie and the captain remained. Mattie was sitting at Alex's desk doing some homework when she heard yelling coming from the back of the bullpen where the cells were. She knew it was her dad and Alex arguing again. She began to wander if she did the wrong thing. Hating hearing them yell at each other she headed into Deakin's office.

"Hey, captain D, do you think that they'll kill each other before they talk," Mattie asked a little concerned as she sat down in a chair.

"No they'll sort it out Mattie, besides I have their guns," Deakins replied reassuring her.

"Probably a good thing to, cause the way their yelling they probably would have shoot each other by now," Mattie said a little relieved they didn't have they guns.

Mattie and the captain talked for a little while before Mattie returned to her homework after the yelling stopped Mattie waited a couple of minutes to hear some noise but not hearing any she got a little worried. She got up and headed to the cells. She reached the door and stoped when she heard their voices. She stoped and listened to them apologise to each other and then quietly stuck her head around the corner when they stopped talking and seen them kissing. Mattie pulled her head back and crept out of the room and ran into Deakin's Office.

"Their kissing," Mattie said excitedly.

"Really, well I'll be," He said getting out of his chair and followed Mattie back to the cells where they walked through the doors together.

"Well it's about damn time," Mattie said standing with her hands on her hips and a big smile on her face.

Bobby and Alex were lossed in their kiss that they hadn't heard or seen Mattie and the captain come in until Mattie spoke. They both jumped apart and turned different shades of red at been caught.

Both Mattie and Deakins were laughing at the shades of red that the two detectives turned but couldn't be happier that it looked as though they had finally worked things out.

"So you are either kissing because you worked it out or you both lost your voices yelling and this is the only way you could fight" Mattie said with a smile she had a feeling it was the former and she was glad.

"I think we worked it out," Alex said as she turned and glanced at Bobby who was now smiling to.

"Yeah, I think we worked it out," He returned her smile.

"Well that's good, because my homework is done, and your desks don't look all that comfortable to sleep on," Mattie replied giggling

"Well do you think we should let 'em out then?" Deakins asked Mattie.

"On one condition, you don't throttle me," Mattie said just a little concerned of the trouble she would now be in.

Deakins turned and looked at the two detectives in the cell with grins they both glanced at each other and had a silent agreement.

"Ok Mattie we promise not to throttle you when you let us out," Alex replied to Mattie.

With that agreement between them she nodded to the captain who unlocked the door and pulled it open letting Bobby and Alex out.

They were both in gulfed in a hug from Mattie the minute the door was open they hadn't even made it out the door. After chatting some with the captain and having him reassure them that their secret was same they headed home.

**Alex's Apartment**

They walked through the door of the apartment deciding it was closer to work then Bobby's they would just spend the night there and the could go home in the morning to change, it was late, they were tired and they had work and school tomorrow. But Mattie was so wound up and excited that sleep was not on her cards yet she wanted to hear about what happen in the cell.

"So who is going to tell me what happen?" Mattie said shrugging off her coat.

"Not much to tell, we fought and then made up," Alex answered her smiling, as she headed for the kitchen to grab a couple of drinks.

"So that's it, neither of you are going to tell me anything," Mattie looked from Alex to her dad, who just shook his head.

"That's just great," Mattie said crossing her arms across her chest and pretended to disappointed but if fact she couldn't be happier they had finally gotten their act together.

They spent the next half hour chatting about different things Mattie was sitting on the couch next to Alex and Bobby was in the arm chair. They had eventually explained things Mattie about what had happened in the cell and about the argument.

"Alright time for bed for you before you fall asleep," Bobby said to Mattie as she yarned again.

"Ok but someday you have to teach me that right hook Alex," Mattie said as she hugged her dad goodnight

"You got it kiddo, come on I'll find you some clothes to sleep in," Alex said getting up of the couch.

Once Mattie was settled in bed Alex headed back towards the kitchen.

"Do you want another beer Bobby?" She asked

"Yeah sure," Bobby replied from the armchair.

Alex grabbed the beers and headed back to the couch, she sat down after handing him his beer she took a sip and smiled at him.

Bobby smiled back at her, he stood up and walked over to the couch where she was sitting taking a seat beside her he used his free hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face.

"How is your jaw?" Alex asked gentle fingering the bruise on his jaw.

"Well since you kissed it better not to bad but still a little sore," Bobby said watching with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Well how does that feel now?" Alex asked Bobby as she kissed his jaw.

"Better, but it also hurts here," He said continuing his puppy dog look and pointed to his lips.

"Really, would you like me to kiss it better?" Alex asked trying not to laugh at the look he was giving her. She watched him as he nodded his response.

"How's that better?" She asked him as her lips lightly touched his.

"Still hurts a little," he said trying to keep the smile from his lips.

"How about now," Alex asked as she with drew her lips from his after deepening the kiss a little more.

"Still sore," Bobby pouted again.

"Ok, I guess I have to use drastic measures then huh," Alex said smiling at his.

"I think so," Bobby said smiling slightly

Alex leant in and claimed Bobby's lips with hers gently at first then slowly deepening it. She guided her tongue gently over his lips, Bobby opened his mouth and began a dance with there tongues exploring each others mouth.

They sat there kiss each other both deepening it putting everything they felt for each other into the kiss, Bobby laid Alex back on the couch, his hand began to wonder up under her shirt, Alex hands tugged at Bobby's shirt, with a lot of tugging Alex had Bobby's shirt off, Bobby was working on the last button of Alex's shirt.

"Bobby," Alex said breaking of the kiss.

"Mmm…" Was Bobby's only response as he moved his lips down to her left breast and began kissing it through her lace bra.

"Bobby, Bobby, stop," Alex said trying to get Bobby's Attention.

"What, Alex I'm," Bobby said stoping what he was doing a little worried that Alex had changed her mind. "I'm Sorry, I thought," He continued on but was silenced by Alex finger on his lips

"No, don't apologise, I want this, really I do," Alex said trying to reassure Bobby that she did want this.

"Why did you tell me stop?" Bobby asked now confused as to why she wanted to stop. He looked down at her neither of them had moved their position.

"Because your daughter is in the room down the hall and can walk in on this at any moment, and that would scar the pour child for life," Alex softly spoke to him and watched his face as he registered what she said, almost laughing at the look that crossed it.

"Your right, I forgot about Mattie been here, I was um a little distracted," He said with a sly grin.

"So was I, until I seen Mattie's school bag," Alex said nodding to the bag.

Bobby sat up and repositioned himself on the lounge and held his hand out to help Alex sit up. He grabbed his now flat beer and took adrink he glanced at Alex.

"So t.v it is then," Bobby said as he lent for the control.

Alex sat up and adjusted her shirt which she began to button up again as Bobby drank his beer.

"I do have a lock on my bedroom door," Alex said innocently.

Bobby droped the control back on to the coffee table and looked at her with the smile he reserved just for her. Alex could tell he liked what she said she pushed her self off the lounge lent over and kissed him deeply, before pulling back and heading for her bedroom.

Bobby jumped of the couch and followed her down the hall just as they passed the room Mattie was sleeping in the door opened.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mattie woke up from her sleep she was thirsty and needed a drink; she opened the door to the bedroom and nearly walked straight into her dad and Alex. Her dad was shirt less and Alex's hair a mess.

"Hey you to," Mattie said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Hey honey, you ok," Alex asked her trying to divert the conversation away from them.

"Yeah, just needed a drink," Mattie replied as a smile formed on her lips.

"What are you two up to," She asked them trying not to laugh when they started to stumble over their answer.

"I am just heading to the bathroom, and Alex was going to get ready for bed, right Alex," Bobby said in a rush hoping his daughter would believe him.

"Well the bathrooms there dad," Mattie said to her dad, indicating with her thumb that he had walked past it.

"So it is, well goodnight you two," Bobby said and stepped into the bathroom shutting the door.

"How about I get you that drink, I think I could use one to," Alex said as she turned towards the Kitchen to get the drinks.

Both Alex and Mattie drank the glasses of water neither saying anything while they drank. Meanwhile in the bathroom Bobby leant against the door shaking his head that had been embarrassing but thought how lucky they are that Alex had stopped them earlier on the couch he started laughing that was something he didn't want to deal with, him and Alex getting caught on the couch in a less the appropriate state for child viewing. Lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear the voices as they approached.

"Goodnight Alex," Mattie said as she reached her room.

"Goodnight honey," Alex said trying to hide the anxiousness of trying to get Mattie back to bed so she and Bobby could finish what they started.

"Remember to practice safe sex," Mattie said to Alex as she shut the door. Once the door was shut Mattie busted out laughing at the look on Alex's face it was priceless.

Alex just looked at the door to the room Mattie had entered, the look on her face she thought had to be of shock and utter embarrassment she was going to kill Bobby. The bathroom door opened and Bobby walked out he had heard the conversation and was trying not to laugh but wasn't doing a very good job. Alex saw him struggling to keep it in.

"You better not be laughing Bobby," She said whispering putting on what she hoped look like a stony glare.

"Wouldn't dream of it," He said as he rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Yeah right, you're lucky I love you," Alex said now starting to laugh.

"I know, now lets go practice some safe sex," Bobby whispered as he steered them to Alex's room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Alex woke the next morning with her head on Bobby's chest and his arms wrapped around her waste. Her body feeling the pleasant ache from the night before, they had spent most of the night making love then fell asleep in each others arms. Alex felt him beginning to stir and she glanced up at him to be greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, beautiful," Bobby said kissing her lips softly.

"Good morning to you to, sleep well?" Alex asked kissing him back

"Hmm, all that exercise last night wore me out," Bobby said teasingly

"Well, I'll have to rejuvenate you then," Alex said kissing him again.

Bobby deepened the kiss letting their tongues entwine in a dance of love, Bobby moved from her mouth across her jaw and began to work his was down her neck to her shoulders. They made love again before getting up and showered. They headed for the kitchen where they were greeted by a very smug looking 14 year old who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking orange juice.

"Morning you two, get much sleep?" Mattie asked with a large grin.

"Morning Mattie," Alex replied steering clear of her question and headed for the coffee machine.

"Morning sweetheart, how long have you been up?" Bobby asked his daughter also choosing not to answer the question.

"Long enough to know you didn't sleep on the couch," Mattie grinned at the pair who turned interesting shades of red, seeing their discomfort she continued teasing.

"You two did practice..." Before she finished the sentence Alex interrupted her.

"How about we go out for breakfast?" Alex jumped in to interrupt Mattie's line of questioning; she knew where it was going and figured it was way too early in the morning for that conversation.

Sitting in the dinner Alex and Bobby sat together and Mattie sat across from them, they had gone past Bobby's apartment and gotten changed. They ate their breakfast with small talk after breakfast Mattie looked up and found Bobby and Alex looking at one another with smiles on their faces, Mattie could see the love between them any fool could.

"I hate to interrupt you two," Mattie said clearing her throat, when she had their attention she continued.

"But I am going to be late for school," Mattie said disappointment evident in her voice.

"What's wrong honey you sound disappointed about going to school," Alex asked Mattie becoming concerned that something may have happened that they missed.

"No I like school, but I like spending time with you guys more," Mattie replied reassuring them with a smile.

"Well you can spend all afternoon with us after school," Bobby said smiling he couldn't be happier at this point in this life.

After dropping Mattie at school Bobby and Alex headed for work on the way they talked about them and what was happening between them.

"Is Mattie ok with us?" Alex asked glancing at Bobby then back to the road.

"She seemed ok this morning," Bobby answered a little confused he didn't thing Mattie was upset this morning.

"No I mean us as in you and me been more then partners and friends," Alex said smiling at him.

"I think so, maybe we should talk to her," Bobby said looking over to Alex.

**Bobby's Apartment after school**

Mattie walked in the door of the apartment her arms loaded with groceries bags she had decided that she would cook tea for Bobby and Alex tonight since she hadn't been able to set up dinner the night before.

Mattie rang her dad to let him know she was home safely that was something he always liked her to do. After talking to her dad and making sure that Alex would be coming home with him she began to cook tea and set the table.

Mattie was not much of a cook so instead of burning the apartment she opted for a salad, chip and steak. She had made the salad and placed it in the fridge to chill; she had the steak on the grill and chips in the oven cooking. She had almost finished setting the table when they arrived home.

Alex and Bobby walked through the apartment door they could smell the steak and chips cooking, and it smelt great they hadn't had a chance to get lunch today so they were starving walking into the dinning room they both stopped and looked at the table, it had been set with three places, knives, folks and plates had been placed out with wine glasses and candles in the centre that were lit. It looked beautiful as they admired the table Mattie walked out of her bedroom where she had gotten changed after cooking tea.

"Hey, your home," Mattie said as she seen them standing near the table.

"This looks great, you've been busy," Bobby said hugging Mattie.

"Well I had it in mind for last night but postponed over concern for bloodshed," Mattie grinned.

They sat down and ate their meal, both Alex and Bobby telling Mattie how great it tasted, when finished the meal the sat talking about small talk. Alex and Bobby were smiling at each other and looked so content and happy.

Mattie kicked Alex and Bobby out of the kitchen and into the lounge room.

"I'm going to clean up you two can chill out," Mattie said getting up to clean up.

"No we'll clean you cooked," Alex said trying to take the dishes from Mattie.

"Nope, now the pair of you get out of my kitchen," Mattie said teasingly at the two as she pushed them towards the lounge room.

Mattie washed and dried the dishes and put them away, after making she the kitchen was clean she headed out towards the lounge room, she stopped at the door to the lounge room, the sight she saw made her a happy kid, the was her dad sitting on the couch with Alex sitting beside him, his arm around her shoulder pulling her close, her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest talking to each other they were a perfect picture of a happy couple.

"I'm going to my room to do some homework," Mattie said turning towards her room.

"You can bring it out here if you want to," Bobby said as both he and Alex turned to look at her.

"No it's ok, I'll leave you two alone," Mattie said as she turned again to head to her room.

"Mattie, come and sit down for a minute," Alex said as she moved her feet and both her and Bobby repositioned themselves to face Mattie as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"What's up," Mattie asks wondering why they didn't want to be alone.

"Are you ok with me and Alex," Bobby asked watching his daughter trying to read her.

"Yeah, I knew you both couldn't stay made at each other," Mattie said think that they were referring to the fight she witnessed between them yesterday.

"No, we mean us as in us dating," Alex said trying to explain to Mattie what they meant.

"Yeah, why," Mattie said smiling realising what they meant.

"We were just checking," Bobby said relieved when he seen Mattie smiling.

"Sure you don't want to join us for a movie," Alex asked her.

"No its ok I got homework to do, goodnight, and behave," Mattie said hugging them goodnight and going to do her homework.

Bobby and Alex watched a movie wrapped up together on the couch content in each others arms. After the movie had finished Bobby looked down at Alex who was asleep, he gently picked her up and carried her to bed.

He laid her on the bed where she woke up, he smiled at her and lent in to kiss her goodnight, his lips trailed down her neck as his hands caressed her body, they made love again till early hours of the morning before drifting off into a peaceful sleep their dreams filled with the other Bobby was spooned against her back. Both very happy and content.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**6 Months Later **

Alex and Bobby's relationship was out in the open, but due to Bobby's pervious history with partners, Bobby and Alex were allowed to remain as partners.

Mattie walked out of school to see her dad standing there waiting for her, she began to worry he never picked her up from school, he and Alex didn't knock off work until later in the afternoon.

"Hey honey," Bobby said as Mattie drew closer to him.

"Hey dad, everything ok?" Mattie asked concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" Bobby asked hugging his daughter.

"Well you normally don't pick me up that's all," Mattie said relieved.

"Can't a father pick his daughter up from school," Bobby asked faking a wounded look.

"Yeah, he can, so where's Alex did you leave her with the paper work?" Mattie asked laughing at her fathers look.

"She's back at the office and no I did leave her all the paperwork," Bobby answered his daughter with a smile.

"Yeah right," Mattie said still laughing.

"Ok I left her some, but I wanted to talk to you about something," Bobby said his tone turning serious.

"What about," Mattie asked her dad curiously.

"Well, about me and Alex," Bobby said looking down at his daughter.

"What about you two, I thought you were happy," Mattie asked getting a little up set, worried her father was telling her something she really didn't want to her.

"I am happy, honey, believe me, what about you are you still ok with me and Alex?" Bobby asked putting his arm around his daughter's shoulder he wanted to make sure that Mattie was ok with them still before continuing on.

"Of course, Alex is great, why?" Mattie asked looking up at Bobby wondering where the conversation was going.

"Well I've been doing some thinking" Bobby said watching his daughter he continued "And wanted to run my idea by you," He said.

"Ok, I'm listening," Mattie said wondering what idea he came up with.

**1 Police Plaza**

Bobby and Mattie walked off the elevator and their sat Alex doing paper work. Mattie looked up at her dad as they approached Alex.

"I thought you said you didn't leave her all the paper work," Mattie said.

"I didn't, only ¾ of it," Bobby said defending himself with a grin.

"Hi Alex," Mattie said hugging Alex as they reached her.

"Hi honey, how school was," Alex asked hugging her back.

"Good, it's still ok if I stay at Jessie's tonight isn't it," Mattie asked looking between the two.

"Yeah if you want to," Bobby replied to his daughter.

"Yep, you two can spend an evening alone then," Mattie said wiggling her eyebrows at the two.

"Excuse me," Bobby said looking at his daughter turning nice shades of red.

"But I do expect a phone call sometime during the night, ok," Mattie turned looking at her father stamping her request.

**Bobby's Apartment later that evening**

Bobby entered his apartment, he had stopped off at the store earlier to get groceries when he dropped Mattie off, and Alex had gone home to shower, change and check her apartment after work she hadn't been home in days and wanted to check things.

Bobby had set the table in a romantic setting, he had candles on the table ready to light, wine glasses ready and he was in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door, Bobby wiped his hands and went to answer the door. Opening the door he was greeted by a smiling Alex.

"Hi," Alex smiled up at him.

"Hi," Bobby greeted her with a gentle brush of his lips on hers; He deepened the kiss only breaking it when they needed air. He steeped aside and let her in.

"So what's with the knocking huh," Bobby asked teasing her. He knew she liked to knock even though are dating.

"Thought I'd give you time to hide your other girlfriend," Alex said teasing him back she slide her arms around his waste.

"She wasn't available tonight," He said wrapping her arms around her and kissing her lips.

The kiss lasted what felt like hours to them but was only a couple of minutes, breaking off the kiss Bobby took her coat and guided her into the lounge room.

"I'm going to check on dinner," Bobby said heading towards the kitchen.

"So what are…?" Alex stopped short of finishing the question when she reached the door to the dinning room and her eyes feel on the table, she smiled.

"Lasagne, salad and garlic bread," Bobby said to answer her unfinished question smiling back at her.

Bobby and Alex sat down and enjoyed a nice, romantic meal. Bobby was a good cook and lasagne was Alex favourite's meal. Bobby watched Alex she seemed happy and looked as if she was having a good time tonight. Bobby smiled at Alex when she looked at him and returned his smile.

Bobby stood from his place across from Alex and held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance?" Bobby asked. Alex nodded and took his hand and he led her to the lounge room where he turned on the CD player where a country song came on they danced to the music until the song ended.

"Alex, the last six months have been the happiest six months of my life, You are the most amazing person I have ever meet, you love me for who I am, you took my daughter into your life and treat like she is your own, and you will never know how much that means to me" Bobby stopped talking his eye's filled with tears as he spoke he needed a minute to control the emotions.

"They've the happiest months for me in along time to Bobby," Alex said a little concerned at the tears she seen in his eyes.

"Good, because I love you more then I ever thought was possible, Alex," Bobby reached in to his pocket and lowered himself down on one knee still holding her hand "Will you marry me?" Bobby asked as he watched Alex.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Will you marry me?" Bobby asked as he watched Alex.

Alex couldn't believe what was happening, tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of Bobby on one knee ask her to marry him.

"Bobby…" Before Alex could give Bobby her answer there was a knock at the door.

"Please, not now," Bobby groaned at the interruption. He was still down on one knee, holding Alex's left hand with his right and the ring in his left hand. The knocking persisted with someone he identified as Logan calling on the other side.

"Come on you two open the door we know your there and we are freezing out here," Logan said as he pounded on the door again.

"Dam it, I'm going to kill him," Bobby growled as he stood up looking at Alex who smiled back at him.

"Can I help, I would suggest shooting him but that is too much mess to clean up," Alex stated as she watched Bobby head to the door.

"What the hell do you want Logan?" Bobby growled at him as he opened the door. Both Logan and Barek looked back at him, not quite prepared for the look on Bobby's face.

"Did we interrupt something," Logan asked at seeing the look on Bobby's face he figured they must have.

"Yes as a matter of fact you did," Bobby said back. Logan just grinned a sly grin at Bobby as he pushed is way past and into his apartment with Barek following.

Alex was in the dinning room picking up the dishes from their dinner earlier, she figured for Logan's health it was safer at this point she wanted to throttle him for the interruption.

"Hi Alex," Barek said as she found Alex clearing the last of the dishes.

"Hi," She said back to her, her anger weaving a little, the two boys joined them.

"Couldn't wait until you cleaned up huh," Logan nudged Goren.

"What can we do for you guys?" Alex asked them glaring at Logan. She wanted to know so she could get them out of the apartment sooner, and get back to just her and Bobby.

"We haven't seen you guys much this week with the case and everything so we just thought we'd catch up," Barek replied in answer to Alex question.

"So you chose now to do that you couldn't wait till tomorrow, or use a phone" Bobby grumbled he still wasn't happy with the interruption.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Alex asked before Logan could respond to Bobby she'd seen the look on Logan's face and knew he was going to stir the pot and she didn't want that.

"Beer is fine," They both responded and headed for the lounge room, Logan decided not to tease Goren after the look Alex had given him.

They sat on the couch talking about the current case they had been working on and laughing at Logan and his complaining that every lead they follow ends up been a false lead. After another few beers Logan and Barek bid their farewells and left.

Bobby returned from the door way to find Alex in the kitchen washing up the dishes from their meal earlier. He wanted to kill Logan and Barek for the interruption he wanted it to be perfect for Alex, his stomach had been in knots the whole time Logan and Barek had been there wondering what her answer would be.

Now that they were gone he became very nervous about her response especially when he saw her in the kitchen washing up, he decided he needed to know wether the answer was good or bad.

"Alex," Bobby called nervously watching her for any sign that she was uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Alex ask turning to Bobby concerned at the tone in his voice, he sounded like he wanted to bolt.

"Um… before the interruption," Bobby walked closer to her and took a hold of her hands "We were in the middle of something," he continued nervously.

"We were," Alex nodded; she hadn't answered Bobby yet because she wasn't sure if he still wanted an answer after the interruption. Bobby took her hand and lead her to the couch after sitting down he turned to Alex and grabbing hold of her other hand.

"I asked you will you marry me, if you need time to think about it I can give you that." Bobby asked Alex again.

"I don't need time to think Bobby, Yes, Yes I will marry you," Alex said putting Bobby at ease. She had seen the look on his face and wanted him to know that she wanted this.

Bobby placed the ring on her finger then stood up and pulled her into his arms bringing his lips to hers he communicated all the love he felt for her. They sat on the couch; Bobby pulled out his phone and handed it to Alex.

"You have a phone call to make to a very anxious waiting 14 year old," Bobby said grinning at the confused look on her face when he handed her the phone, she realised with his comment that Mattie knew.

"So that's why she went to Jesse's tonight, and here I thought she didn't want to hang around old people," Alex said teasing him back.

"Yeah she knew I was going to ask, that's where I went this afternoon when I told you I had to see Lewis, I wanted to know what she thought," Bobby told Alex as she dialled Matte's mobile number.

"Hello," Mattie said as she answered the phone she had been waiting all night for this phone call, now it was here she was a little worried, what if Alex said no.

"Hi honey, I hear you've been waiting for a phone call?" Alex asked smiling.

"I have all night, so what's the answer?" Mattie asks hearing the smile in Alex's voice made her relax a little. But she still wondered weather Alex found her to be a burden that's too much to take on forever.

"The answers yes," Alex said smiling openly now. And began laughing as she heard Mattie cheering on the other end of the phone.

"Yes I knew it, so does that mean we can celebrate when I get home in the morning," Mattie asked enthusiastically.

"Sure honey, we'll organise something for when you get home ok," Alex replied as she turned on the couch to look at Bobby.

After talking with Mattie a little bit more they hung up the phone and Bobby put it back into his pocket.

"She sounded happy," Bobby said as he gathered Alex back into his arms

"She was very happy, she wants to do something tomorrow to celebrate," Alex said smiling up at Bobby.

"Hmmm…" Was all Bobby said as his lips meet Alex's lips.

Bobby deepened the kiss and all thoughts of tomorrow and Mattie were put a side for tonight, Alex put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her on the couch. Bobby let his hand wonder down her body he loved to feel her body under his hands.

"You are way to over dressed," Bobby said to Alex smiling his mischievous smile.

"We both are for what I have in mind," Alex said wiggling her eyes at him.

"Really," Bobby said before claiming her lips with his once more.

"Really," Alex responded when he released her lips only to have his claimed by hers in another passionate kiss.

They made slow passionate love that night till sunrise, exploring each others body like it was the first time they had seen it, they let each other know how much they loved each other and how right it felt to be in each others arms.

Mattie walked into the apartment and was surprised to find it so quite she thought that they would both be up by now. She headed to her room to put her stuff away when she come out they still weren't up so she headed for the kitchen and decided to make breakfast. She was cooking bacon, eggs, toast and fresh fruit along with coffee and juice. Just as Mattie was finished the last of the eggs she heard the door to the room open she turned around to see her father standing at the door watching her.

"So she said yes," Mattie said smiling at her dad.

"Yes she did, what are you doing home so early," Bobby asked her. He hadn't realised the time when he woke up.

"It's nearly 10 am, what time did you two go to bed," Mattie asked smiling at her fathers discomfort.

"Early, good morning," Alex said smiling as she came around to the side of Bobby. Bobby lent down and kissed her.

"A very good morning indeed," Bobby smiled before deepening the kiss. Both were lost in the kiss and neither remembered the kid standing there until she spoke.

"That's to gross to see before I eat two old people kissing," Mattie groaned teasingly at the two who broke apart at her voice.

"Old people, who are you calling old huh," Bobby ask as he grabbed his daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"How about breakfast before it turns cold, and you're old," Mattie said laughing as she pulled away from him and headed for the table.

"You cooked breakfast," Alex asked Mattie surprised.

"Yep, it's a congratulations breakfast," Mattie said smiling proud of her efforts.

They sat down and ate breakfast and talked about what they would do for the day to celebrate. After much discussion they settled for a nice picnic by the lake.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**One Week Later**

They had spent the week at work excepting congratulation on their engagement from everybody they had decided not to have an engagement party they had decide a quite dinner with Mattie, her parents and the Deakins and that dinner was taking place tonight.

It was Saturday and they had the weekend off, Deakins had given them the weekend entirely off no on call, no paper work just a weekend they could sit back relax and have fun hanging out and spending some much needed time with Mattie. The had spent the day shopping and walking through the park. They had now returned back to Alex apartment so she could pick up her clothes for tonight. Mattie and Bobby were watching the World Wrestling Entertainment when Alex called from her room.

"Mattie, come here," Alex called she couldn't decide what she wanted to wear.

"What's up," Mattie said as she reached Alex's room.

"I can't decide what to wear tonight, you want to pick something for me," Alex said she had given up.

"Ok, I chose this," Mattie said without hesitation as she pulled out the red dress that she talked Alex into buying when she first met her.

"That, I don't even know if it would still fit me," Alex said as she took the dress from Mattie and put it against her.

"Well try it on, call when you're changed," Mattie said as she left the room.

Alex tried the dress on it still fitted her and she was pleased she hadn't warn it yet even though she'd had it for over 6 months. She looked at her self in the mirror before calling to Mattie.

"So what do you think?" She asked as Mattie reached the door.

"Perfect," Mattie replied grinning.

They left Alex's place and headed back to Bobby's to get ready to go out, Mattie came out of her room wearing a pale blue dress knee length with shoe string straps and a matching jacket over the top.

"You look beautiful honey," Bobby said to his daughter as she approached him.

Alex finished getting ready in the bathroom she took one last look at her self in the mirror and opened the door she headed for the lounge room. Bobby and Mattie had been sitting on the lounge talking waiting for Alex they both looked towards the hallway when they bathroom door opened.

"WOW," Was all Bobby could manage to stamper out at the sight of Alex. Her dress was a red above the knee not to short but short enough for Bobby to appreciate her legs. The dress complemented the figure and shape of her body.

"I take that as he likes it," Mattie laughed at Bobby's response to seeing Alex in the dress. Alex smiled as she walked closer to Bobby smiling.

"Baby you look amazing," Bobby managed as he continued to take in every part of Alex smiling appreciatively at her.

"Well you can thank Mattie for that she talked me into buying it," Alex said as she brushed his lips lightly with hers.

"Remind me to raise your allowance Mattie," Bobby winked at his daughter.

"Cool, don't forget we have to pick up Grandpa and Grandma Eames on the way," Mattie said as they headed out the door.

Mattie sat in the back seat of the SVU playing with her mobile phone on their way to pick up Alex parents. They rode most of the way in silence Alex was driving and Bobby was admiring the view.

"What?" Alex asked when she caught Bobby looking at her again.

"Nothing just admiring the view," Bobby responded grinning wickedly at her, before she could respond they arrived at Alex parents.

They exited the car Bobby grabbed a hold of Alex hand as they headed for the house Mattie following close behind. As they stepped on the porch Alex knocked and opened the door both Bobby and Alex stopped in their tracks and gasped.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bobby and Alex stopped in their tracks and gasped. There on the lounge was Alex mother straddling her father. Alex near died and she was pretty sure Bobby wasn't far behind her all she could think was thank god they were dressed.

"Oh my god," Alex yelped at the sight of her parent.

"Hello you three were almost ready," Alice said with smile not the slightest bit embarrassed at the position she and her husband had just been caught in. Alice removed herself from Johns lap and headed for the steps.

Alex spun around at the mention of three she had been so shocked at the sight of her parents she forgot about Mattie. Mattie had seen what had taken place and at the looks on Alex and Bobby's face she had trouble not laughing and she was doing it well until Alex turned around one more glance was all it took and Mattie was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Mattie," Alex said as she spun around only to find her laughing.

"You should see the looks on your faces," Mattie said between laughs.

"That scène will haunt me for the rest of my life," Alex said as they finished entering the house.

"You and I both honey," Bobby said still a little shocked. He kept glancing at Mattie who just kept laughing as she sat in the arm chair on the other side of the room.

"Now you know why I chose the bedroom instead of the couch," Alex whispered as she lent closer to Bobby. He put his arm around her and pulled her close in acknowledgement of her statement as he remembered that night.

After her parents finished getting ready they headed for the restaurant Bobby sat in the passenger seat while Alex drove and her parent sat in the back with Mattie. Mattie played with her phone most of the way there.

They arrived at the restaurant and were escorted to the back of the building were they were seated at a table. After some small talk Mattie stood up and wandered over to a door just around the corner, then returned to the table.

"Hey you guys have to come check this out," Mattie said with excitement in her voice.

"Check what out," Bobby asked as they all got up and went to look at what she had seen. As they walked towards the door Alice and John hung back and Mattie grabbed the handle before Bobby could she pulled it open.

"Surprise," Everybody yelled as Bobby and Alex walked through the door. Both Bobby and Alex near jumped back out the door when everyone yelled they had been so distracted they hadn't taken notice to were they had entered.

Bobby and Alex mingled with the guest they had everybody from the major case squad to Alex's family. Mattie observed the happy couple from across the room Bobby had his arm around Alex's shoulder and she had her arm around his waist he was looking down at her with a smile as she was talking to him he lent down and kissed her. She watched as they made their way over to Captain Deakins after talking with him for a short time Mattie watched them take a seat and the Captain tapped his glass to get peoples attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention," Deakins hollered over the sound and waited for everyone to quieten down.

"The two lovebirds would like to know how tonight was organised without them knowing about it." Deakins continued. "So Mattie would you like to take the lead on this one,"

"Of course thank you Cap," Mattie replied as she stood from her spot and walked closer to the couple.

"Now before I continue I am reminding you all that you promised to protect me and that I wouldn't get grounded," Mattie continued when she reached the table that Bobby and Alex were sitting at.

"Now the part of keeping the party a secret was fairly easy we just threatened everybody that we would lock them in a cell, and since we did it to you two they believed us, Captain D made sure that everyone from Major Case knew what time and where and Grandma and Grandpa made sure all the family knew that was the easy part, they all left the hardest part to me the getting you here to this room part, I knew that getting you to Grandma and Grandpa's place was going to be easy, it was getting you from there to this room before you figured it out that was going to be hard," Mattie told the two she turned to them now as she continued on.

"Alex you know when you said that scène will haunt you for the rest of your life, back at your parent's house," Mattie waited for Alex to respond which she did.

"Yeah, I really wish I didn't though," Alex said with a disturbed look on her face.

"Well that was all set up," Mattie said as she inched away from the table and watched Bobby and Alex for their reactions.

"What," Alex said as though she didn't quite hear and Bobby's head snapped around at Mattie as she said it.

"It was staged, I texted your parents when we were in the car and they were ready for you when we got there, why do you think I hung back and let you two enter first, it had to be a big distraction and it worked," Mattie said trying to explain with out laughing again.

"It worked alright I never had a clue," Bobby said to Alex as he began to laugh.

"Me neither," Alex replied to him as she to began to laugh.

After Alex and Bobby promised Mattie that they wouldn't ground her for her effort they continued to mingle with the guest.

Bobby stood across the room talking to his daughter as Alex spoke to some of her family on the other side of the room. Bobby let his eyes wonder over her body he couldn't help it she was a beautiful woman at the best of times and tonight she was just absolutely gorgeous. He was still watching her when she turned around and caught him his eyes meet hers and she gave him the smile that melted his heart and he winked in reply. He returned his attention to his daughter as Alex did to her family after appreciating the view of Bobby for a while longer.

Mattie appreciated Alex later in the night.

"Alex can I talk to you for a minute?" Mattie asked her nervously.

"Sure honey, everything ok?" Alex asked her a little concerned at her tone.

"Yeah, I just want to talk to you about something important," Mattie stated again.

"Ok, let's go for a walk out side then," Alex led her out side.

Once out side Alex and Mattie chatted, Mattie asked Alex what she needed to and they headed back inside. The night continued on and they enjoyed a lovely meal and it soon came to the toast.

John Eames congratulated the happy couple and welcomed Bobby and Mattie into the family, Deakins was the next to toast the happy couple, followed by Caroline and Mike who was still apologising for interrupting the proposal, it then came back to Mattie to end the toast to the engaged couple.

"Ok my speech is going to be a lot shorter then everyone else because they have all said it. Dad I spoke to you a while ago about this and you said that it was my choice but you liked the sound of it, Alex I spoke to you earlier tonight and I told you that from the day you met me to now you have done everything for me, you've spoiled me, taken care of me, but most of all you've loved me like your own and I asked you a question, you told me I don't have to if I don't want to, and if I wanted to it had to be when I was ready, well Alex I would like to start that from now, if that's ok with you," Mattie said as the emotions began to crack through her voice.

"Absolutely," Alex nodded. She had tears in her eyes, she was leaning into Bobby her hand on his thigh, he had his arm around her holding her close he also had tears in his eyes and a big grin on his face.

"If everybody would raise their glass for a toast, to a long, healthy and happy life, to DAD and MOM," Mattie said with a huge grin she loved the sound of that.

"To Alex and Bobby," Everyone yelled as they raised their glasses.


End file.
